LYNNE THE STORY
by satanspetraven333
Summary: a fanfic based on the song LYNNE. WARNING: MAY B 2 SAD FOR SOME.
1. Chapter 1

LYNNE THE STORY

(a vocaloid fanfic based on the song by Hatsune Miku)

AN; this is my first time writing a fanfic and im really nervous about if its good so please review it n dont flame or ill get mad n depressed!11 -satanspetraven333

PROLOGUE;

i watched the trains pass by. they never saw me. i was...INVISIBLE.

CHAPTER 1;

A BLACK GOAT SAID

My name is lynne... or is it? i dont know alot of things. but everyone thinks i do. but... there so so wrong! i was walking down by the train tracks... in someones body. i dont even know if... its even mine? im lost...alone ….. scared. but i deserve it. i came to an all 2 familar bench ive seen 2 many times b4. it reminded me of...HIM. oh god...you...i muttered. a memory of a girl in a black school uniform gushed in to my mind...and HIM...i sat down n cried n cried for hours upon hours n when i couldnt cry anymore i felr dizzy. n i wondered what his name was..,...the name of the handsome boy who...[breathes in deeply] I KILLED IN A PAST LIFE!

i dont know alot of things, especially about myself, especially about myself then especially about...HIM!


	2. Chapter 2 A CAT ASKED

AN: hey guys thx 4 reading this,deers!1 im going 2 post more ok, thx dears! plz review deers, ok thx no flaming plz deers.

CHAPTER 2;

A CAT ASKED

i remember that day...its stuck in my mind so clearly. it started off when i was in school. "ok class, sit down" said meiko. meiko wass my teacher n she was also my half sister n shes rly cool. i noticed the boy in front of me. he had dark blue hsir n indigo eyes like denime jeans. when class ended i asked meiko "who waws the blue-haired kid stting next 2 me?" i asked meiko. "o his name is kaito shion, u have aa crush on him miku?" "maybe," i said while blushing. "u choose well, lil sis! hes really kawaii!1!" she said. "OMG MEIKO THATS SO PEDO COUGAR!" is asid while LOLing. "u know what, miku?" she asked "what" is aid. "U SHOULD TTLY ASK HIM 2 GO 2 PROM WITH U!", she siad enthusiastically. "but proms for the populars!" i shouted. "O CMON GIRL U CAN JUST MAKE FUN OF THE POPULARS WHERE A PRETTY DRESS N KISS HIM!" SHE SUGGESTED. i thought it through thoroughly"...ok" i said. "SWEET GO ASK HIM N WE CAN GO SHOPPING!" i smiled. i like shopping especially at spencers n hot topic n hallowneen themed stores. "ok". so i walked up 2 kaito n aked him. "isnt prom 4 populars"? he saild. "we can just make fun of them where cool clothes n kiss." i suggested mischeviouslu. "ok thats cool. ur cool miku" he said with a smikr. as he walked away my vision started 2 blur n go on n off from black 2 regualr! "OMG!" i yelles! then i saw the vision...of me...killing a boy that looked just like him in a past life! "OMG!" I YELLED! !


	3. Chapter 3

AN: sup deers its me again with a new chapter! deers, dont forget 2 review it makes me more motivated 2 write more so plz review deers! thx u so much deers! this chapter is deticated 2 my readers, u deers r AWESOME!

CHAPTER 3

A WHILTED FLOWER WHISPERED

when i regained consienceness, i was in the nourses offic. "r u ok?" she asked me. "im ok luka". luka is the nurse n she was my bff since i was 3. she just got a job as anurse n im sooo happy 4 her. "thats good she repliesd. "is she ok" asked the schol doctor dr. gakupo "ya" said luka. "i feel dizzy," is commented. "ok lie doen 4 a bit ur not running a fever did nything happen 2 u?" she askd. i thought back "i had...A VISION" i said. luka gasped. "what was the visionj of?" she asked. i was a girl with black hair n a blackk school uniform...n...i..." "n u what?" "i...choked a guy that was kaito but he didnt lok like him!" "OMG" luka n gakupa yelled at the same time. "u tell meiko about it n ill work researching prophetiv dreams!" "ok" i said n i went back 2 my house. when i came in meiko was drinking beer. "MEIKO MEIKO MEKIO MEIKO MEIKO MEIKO MEIKO MEIKO MEIKO!" "what is it. im busy dirnking beer." she said grouvhily. "I HAD A VISION!" she spiot out her beer. "WHAT WAS IT OF!" "i was another person...n i strangles a boy!" is aid. "OMG WHO WAS HE? " SHE ASKED. "ke lookes different...but i know its kaito." i replied. "KAITO SHION?" SHE said. "yeah!" ianswered. "OMG...did u talk 2 luka she is a withc u know." i responeded "i know n i did when i blacked out." "ok thats good hwr witch powers should help u figure out if its gonna happen again." she consoled. "thx u meiko, ur the best!" i said with tears in my eyes. i thpught about kaito n his smile. his saphire hair. his azure eyes. his tender lips n loving stare. in japanese, shion meant "i will remember u". _i have 2 save him!_ _i thought 2 myselg. i might b the only 1 who can. _'MIKU LUKA CALLED SHE SAID SHE MIFHT KNOW WHATS GOING ON

1111" SIAD MEIKO. "OMG" I SAID. i came towards the phone sloely n nervously...was there hopr 4 me? was there hope 4 kaito? i didnt know...


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hi deers, its the author again with another chaqpter! i wanna know how im doing so plz send me reviews plz, ok deers. thx 2 my readers, u deers rock. enjoy the chapter, deres! no flaming plz deers! ^w^

CHAPTER 4;

A RAVEN SAID

i brushed my long aqua hair while lioking in 2 the mirror n sighed. luka gave me some startling news regarding the vision n kaito-kun. "if u dont fins out what happened in ur pastlife...U MIGHT KILL KAITO SHION!" i rememberes her saying clearly. i sighed. whatever coulf i do? where would i even begin. n then suddenly, i ran in 2 gakupo. "what r u doing walking around here in the middle of the night?" he assked me. "im still worried abouit kaito." i said sheepishly. "i can shoe u the past yknow." he suggested. "OMG U CAN DO THAT!" i said shocked. "ya im a wizard i can do that but well b like a ghost, nobody can see, hear, or touch us. do u understamd?" he said with magical charisma. "yyyya" i stuttered. i couldnt believe it! "ok let me do my INCANTATION!". i stopped n listened. "AZRATH METRION SYNTHUS KEDAVRA MAGICUS!" HE CHANTED. bright colors spun around me in a tunnel n i was AMAZED. n then the sky statred 2 distort. i could feel pure energy writhibg through my body. the tunnel was getting fastern faster. it felt as if i was on a roller coaster ride! roller coasters...i thought of my childhood. when i was young, my dad n old mom used 2 go 2 fairs. then my mom got murdered so he got remarried n i met meiko. her mom was a betch tough so i ran away 2 live with meiko. i felt depressed. then i opened my eyes n we were back in time. "ok wheres past u?" askde gakupo. "idk", i said. "WAIT NO THERE SHE IS!" i saw the girl, she was in the black sailor uniform n had bblack hair just as i saw it in the vision. "where the hell r we anyway?" i asked. "it looks like murdoc county in pennsylvania in 1940" said gakupo. "huh, its WWII than." i said. i watched the girl get tapped on the shoulder by the past kaito. "hey lynne," he siad seductively. _so thats ur name...LYNNE! _


End file.
